Becuase of You
by soulsurfer4life
Summary: When Dr. ScratchandSniff takes in a foster kid, the warners instantly take to her. eventually, she revels the horror story that killed her family...
1. The Beginning

**Hey everyone, it's me, Soulsurfer4Life. For reasons that are private, I have decided to discontinue the Warner Sister story. So here's my new story, Because of You, Part One. FYI not intended to be a songfic! And you know the old cliché; if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all! **

**Enjoy! **

**Stephanie's POV**

I looked out the window of her foster home counselor's pure white Cadillac. I saw the movie lot as the car pulled up to a gate marked Gate One. "Go right in, pass on by." The guard there said stupidly. _ Hmm, not so bright are ya? _I thought to myself. The car pulled up to a building marked "Psychiatry." The counselor shut off the car. She led me inside and I saw a busty woman in a way- to- small nurse's dress. Her counselor introduced herself, introduced me (like I couldn't do that myself), and the busty woman led them to a room marked "Dr. Otto von ScrachandSniff" _ScrachandSniff? This guy better not smell bad. _I thought to myself. The woman opened the door and said "Dr. ScrachandSniff? Your foster child is here." Her voice was absurdly breathy. A bald man turned around to look at me. He smiled and said, "You must be Stephanie, ya? I am Dr. Otto von ScratchandSniff, a physiatrist." "And I'm Stephanie Holt, an orphan." I said, a bit of sarcasm creeping into my voice. "I'm sorry about her, she's been through a lot" my counselor explained quickly, like I was some revolting, drug abusing, preteen, and not some orphan who lost her whole family not 2 years ago. Dr. Scratchy, (as I call him) signed some paperwork, my counselor said, "If you ever need me, just call me. You know my number." got my bags from her car, and left me with the physiatrist. He turned to me and said, "I have an appointment in about 10 minutes, so you can stay if you want." "For you or for some other person who thinks they're going crazy?" I said the sarcasm coming back into my voice (I have bad habit of doing that). "No, some kids that live on the lot." I looked at him with a look that clearly read, _are you sure you're completely sane? _Apparently he got the message, because he said, "it's not what you think. The kids are the Varner's. The CEO of Warner Bros made me to try and "de- zanatize" zem." Then the boob nurse was back, this time with 3 toon kids.


	2. The Warners

Because of you ch.2

**Hey everyone! Just a note, the bold italics are memories. Enjoy! **

I stared at the kids. The oldest couldn't be older than I was, and the youngest looked about 5, while the middle one looked about 7. (If you're wondering, and/ or if I haven't mentioned it before, I'm 11.) "Hey scratchy, who's she?" the oldest said. He was wearing baggy tan pants, held up by a large black belt. "Kids, zis iz Stephanie, ya? She iz my foster child." Scratchy explained. "Nice to meet you." I said, smiling. "So, where ya from?" the middle one said. He had on a turquoise turtleneck, a red backwards baseball cap. The thing that got me about him was that he had a British-ish accent. "Michigan." I answered. "So how did you end up here?" the youngest asked. She had a pink skirt with a daisy in her hair. "I-I don't want to talk about it." I said somewhat hastily. "Ok, we get it. Oh hey, we never introduced ourselves!" the oldest inquired. "I'm Yakko, the girl over there is Dot, and the middle one here is Wakko." "Excuse me, but may ze start please?" scratchy asked. "ok." I said. I went over to his desk, got out my laptop and my ear buds, logged into , and turned up the music until it was at 100%. a song started that pulled me into a memory…

_In a blink of an eye_

_I never got to say goodbye_

_**Muskegon, Michigan, age nine, dunes behind grandma's house.**_

"_**hurry UP, Steph!" Yemen yelled. He and warren were waiting at the top of the tallest dune behind grandma Beth's house. "I'm coming! It's not my fault my legs are half the size as yours!" Stephanie yelled back. She mad it up where her brothers stood, looked out and gasped. The sun was just setting, the last pink light of day sinking below the horizon. She felt her brother's arm around her shoulders, and looked at him. The light was reflecting off his blue eyes, making them seem unearthly beautiful….**_

I jerked back into the present at the tap at my shoulder. I paused my music and looked around. No one there. Another tap. Still no one. "ok, enough with the games, you guys. My brothers used to to the same thing to me." I called. With a thrill of horror I realized I had mentioned my brothers. _Oh, crap. _I thought. "your brothers? You never said you had brothers!" Wakko said indignantly, coming out from behind me. "we- we were separated. When we were taken into foster care." I said quietly. I felt somewhat choked up. I felt a hand on my shoulder. Hey, don't worry about it. Want to come back to the water tower with us? you'd get to know us better, since it looks like we are going to be you're only form of entertainment around here." Yakko asked. "sure why not?" I looked at Scratchy. He was busy talking to the boob nurse. I smiled and ran out after the Warners.


	3. The First Day

Because of You Chapter three

**Hey FYI; I am NOT a bow and arrow expert, so don't scream at me for a mistake I may make. Enjoy!**

The climb up to the water tower was long and I'm kind of afraid of heights. I had my bow and arrows in their case on my back. The Warners were unaware of the fact that I have a bow and arrows. There fine quality too. maple wood bow and 22 maple arrows, finely crafted by my late brother, Yemen. He taught me how to hunt and gather edible herbs. They're easy to gather, but one wrong mouthful and you're a dead girl. Toon or not, the wrong berry and you're dead in a minuet or less. The one I watch out for is nightcloak, the most potent berry in the woods back in Michigan. Anyway, at the top of the ladder, Yakko swung open the door and we jumped in. "hey what's in the bag?" Dot asked. "I'll show you." I said, sliding it off my back and unzipping it. I heard the Warners gasp as I lifted the bow out of the bag. "can you shoot?" Wakko asked. I pulled out an arrow, notched it, and pulled back, searching for something to aim at. Then I saw a target. So I aimed, took a deep breath, and shot. Bull's eye. The rest of the day wasn't much. I went back to scrachy's and found him completely absorbed in work. So I decided he wouldn't mind if I walked around the studio. So I exchanged my bow and arrows with my purse and cell phone, and headed out. I was back at sunset. Scratchy wasn't happy. He told me off for being irresponsible. We drove back to his house in silence. I went to bed, not happy about my first day.


	4. A Revlation and a Fight

**Hi this is a climatic chapter! We find out how Stephanie's family died! Note: don't drink and drive, or else you might rip apart families, making orphans like Stephanie. Enjoy!**

3 months surprisingly went by without the Warners discovering the truth. They had volunteered to help me find my brothers, but I said that they were most likely happy where they are, and they most likely forgot about me. But they anniversary of their death, I was staying the night with the Warners at the water tower. Yakko found me sitting on the railing, crying. "Hey, what's wrong?" he said. I said nothing, but showed him the picture of my family. "They died 2 years ago today." I whispered. "How did they die?" Yakko asked. "They were driving, and it was raining. Some guy had been drinking, and he swerved, and he hit us head on. My mom, dad and my middle brother died on impact, my oldest brother died protecting me. He was also killed on impact." I broke down crying. Yakko hugged me until I stopped crying. "So you're brothers aren't in foster care." Yakko said. "Oh no, they are." I countered. "They are in God's foster family."

The next morning, I walked back to scrachy's. I don't know what started it, but we had a sort of fight. He was pissed about something I did. He said I spent too much time with the Warners. I countered with the fact he seems to care more about his work than me. We fought for a while, and then I walked out. I ran blindly through the studio. Then I ran into someone. I looked up to find that I had run directly into Wakko. "Everything ok?" he asked. "Yeah, scratchy and I had a fight. It was pretty bad." "But you've fought before, haven't you?" dot asked. "Yeah, but they were never this bad." I answered. Then I said goodbye to the Warners. When I got back to scrachy's, my counselor was standing in the kitchen.

"Stephanie, dr. ScratchandSniff told me that he didn't want you anymore."


	5. A New Life

Because Of You Chapter 5

**I'm sure this is LONG OVERDUE! I'm sorry for the wait my teachers expect a lot out of me right now! But the wait is over. Read on for what happens to Stephanie Holt as she experiences a feeling she only felt once in her life. Enjoy! **

How could he DO this to me? Yeah we fought, but this time… I- I can't even describe the feeling. Well, I can try. Betrayal, I guess. I packed up angrily. I never looked him in the eye when I left. The only thing I left him with was the fact that I flipped the bird to him in the rearview mirror. The look on his face was priceless! Then a thought struck me. I never go to say goodbye to the Warners. Yakko's firm but comforting way he held me when I cried on the railing. I felt something inside me. No. Way. I was NOT falling for Yakko! He was a cartoon, and I was a human. _But what would happen,_ I wondered, _if we were together? _Now I'll never know, thanks to ScratchandSniff. I was sure that once the Warners found out they would hate him for the rest of his damned life. An hour later, we pulled into a hotel. While my counselor was busy with the bags, I slipped away to visit the Warners. Yakko was alone on the railing. It was sunset. We talked a while, I told him that Scratchy had returned me, and then something happened. He touched my face, and kissed me. It was the most glorious feeling I had ever experienced in my entire life. Then I flashed back to another time in my life…

_**I was on a sand dune with a boy. A first for a 13 year old. We kissed, and then I felt him lay a hand on my boob and squeeze slightly. I punched him in the gut and considered suing him for sexual assault. I would have to, if the accident hadn't happened… **_

We stopped kissing. "But I'm leaving for Toronto tomorrow. If we are going to be dating, what are we going to do?" I asked. He thought for a moment, and then said, "You can live here in the water tower with us." I agreed. That same night, we snuck into my hotel room (I had nabbed a room key before I left) and gathered my stuff. As Yakko and I made our way back to the water tower, I thought about us. or is there even an us?


	6. Alive

Because of you Ch. 6.

**I know, I know, I'm late with a chapter again. This time we see Stephanie learn something that sends her spinning... **

I woke up not knowing where I was. Then I remembered. Scratchy returned me. The Warners saved me from my counselor. My counselor. Oh. My. God. I shot up and whacked my head on the low ceiling. I looked around. The Warners had added a fourth bunk to the bunk bed already 3 beds high. I Lay back down and groaned. My counselor would be doing one of two things. She would either looking high and low for me, or retiring. Either way I would never go back to her. I heard movement below me, and looked down to see Yakko getting out of bed. I rolled over and pretended to still be asleep. I closed my eyes and an image burst forth. It was my mother, she was smiling at me. A thud below me forced my eyes open. I peeked over the side of the bed and saw dot whacking Wakko with a pillow. _May as well get up_ I thought. I swung my unusually long legs (a gift from my mother) over the side of the bed and started down the ladder. As my feet hit the floor, a shudder ran through me. The floor was wood, and FREEZING! I curled my toes, gritted my teeth and forced myself to walk. I wandered into the kitchen and found Yakko making breakfast. "hey." I said. He turned around, saw me, and smiled. "Morning." He said. "Need any help?" I offered. "Sure. You wanna watch the bacon?"

"Sure."

After breakfast, I got out my computer and looked up a certain file under the name "Yemen Holt", my late brother. I had looked up my parents, and the file had said "deceased." The screen loaded, and what I saw sent my mind spinning into a free fall. The file didn't say "deceased." It said;

"Survived crash that killed parents and siblings."

My brother was alive…

**DUN, DUN ,DUN! **


	7. The Email

Because of you chapter 7

Hello everyone this is going to be the last chapter in part one, part two will be out soon. Anyway, in the last chapter, we found out that Yemen, Stephanie's older brother who was at first thought dead, is now found alive. In this chapter, we find out Yemen's location.

My mind spun. This can't be right. Yemen shielded me with his body. He died ON TOP OF ME!

"Stephanie? Are you alright?"

Yakko's voice shattered my thoughts. "Yakko, look at this…" I replied. He walked over and I felt him put an arm around me. This sent a wave of tingles through me. It was the only real touch since we kissed that night.

"'survived crash that killed parents and siblings…' that's impossible." He said. When I said nothing, he stroked my cheek. It was the lightest touch I'd ever felt. "Stephanie? Are-are you ok?"

"Yeah. Just a little shell-shocked, that's all. Wait a minute…" my fingers flew as I went to a site that found people by a name and a picture. I uploaded a picture of Yemen, typed in 'Yemen Holt' in the box, took a deep breath, and hit 'Enter'. The page took a minuet or two to load, but it came up with his current location. I took another deep breath and read;

Burbank, L.A, California

Lance Street, 90210

He was right where I was, and I didn't even know! I found his email, and sent him a message;

Dear Yemen,

I understand it's been awhile, but I've been looking for you ever since I found out you were alive. If somehow I have the wrong email address, my apologies and you may disregard this email. I only found out you were alive 2 days ago, and I've barley slept since. I've been in foster care for the past two years, and I wound up in Burbank, L.A, right where you hopefully are residing.

I hope to see you again,

Stephanie Holt


End file.
